Dark Romancing Chronicles
by Witch Girl Pilar
Summary: Someone familiar with an undescribable evil has come back and placed a mark on Enjyu, draining his strength. Liena and Co. must find, not only a cure, but also a way to seal away the evil forever. Sequel to All for Love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Battle B-Daman is from Inuki Eiji.

**A/N: **Finally! The start of the sequel of "All for Love"! Just a prologue, I know. But at least I'm starting to write the first chapter, after all that vacation.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Yamato and Co. have experienced a lot of changes as they hit puberty. They also met new friends, such as Bear, the new B-DaMechanic and apprentice of Armada; Gannos, a friendly rival of Yamato; and Akuryos, a quiet young boy, with a talking wolf named Shin. However, even after Yamato and has won the 2nd Tournament and saved the B-DaWorld once more from a terrible revelation, he and Co. (except for Bear, Gannos, Akuryos, and Shin) still haven't got enough clues for their question: Who made the Dark Clones? Sadly, they must've forgotten about it, ever since they were all focusing in the Winner's Tournament.

But then again, they might remember...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thanks to YaoiLover4Eva, I removed the name of Kevin, due to the facts she stated in the forums. (Thanks!) I'll be wrinting the first chapter now... 


	2. Carnival of Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **Battle B-Daman is from Inuki Eiji

**A/N: **FINALLY! It has begun...!**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CARNIVAL OF REMEMBRANCE**

A year has passed since the last Winners' Tournament was held. A year has passed since a horrible revelation almost took place. A year has passed since Yamato and his Co. were able to stop this horrible revelation. All of these will be remembered in a certain carnival located near to Yamato's hometown.

"Geez, Mom. Is that the reason why I'm helping here?"

"Of course, Yamato. After all, even heroes need help in their own special events."

This was Yamato talking to his foster mother, Mie. He was helping her, along with his friends, arranging Mie's Cate Cafe. Right now, he was helping Mie with the tables. Suddenly, the table they were carrying hit Yamato's toes.

"EYEOW!" wailed Yamato. "Oh man, that hurts, dammit!"

"Yamato! Stop saying that!" scolded Mie.

"Aw, sorry, Mom. I can't help it..."

Mie just signed. Ever since Yamato turned thriteen, he slowly changed. He was beginning to act like a normal teenager, cursing a little and stuff like that. But still, Yamato is Yamato, and Mie just smiled by that thought.

Meanwhile, Bull whistled happily as he wiped the tables. Terry, who was helping him, said, "Hey, Bull. You sound happy today. Why is that?" Bull smiled and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just received Karat's letter this morning." Bull smiled a little wider. "Really? Wow, it's been a long time sicne you to wrote to each other, huh?" asked Terry. "What do you expect? said Bull. "I've been in the Winner's Tournament, and she said she's been watching me with you guys. She even cheered for us!" Bull then transformed into his second form. "She said she'll meet us in tonight's carnival!" Bull said excitedly. "Wow. That really sounds like good news," said Terry as he smiled. "I wonder if Gannos, Bear, Akuryos, and Shin will appriciate her introduction..."

Just then, someone entered in Mie's Cat Cafe. It was Gannos, Akuryos, and Shin.

"Hey, Gannos! Akuryos! Shin!" greeted Yamato happily.

" Hey, Yamato!" Gannos greeted back. "What's up?"

"Well, here I am, helping my mom for tonight's carnival," said Yamato. "You here for the festival too?" he asked. "Yup," answered Gannos. "And some of my folks from my hometown are coming too!"

"That's great, Gannos!" said Mie. She then faced Akuryos and Shin. "So, how was your vacation, boys?" she asked. The silver wolf answered, "Oh, it was fine. I finally got Akuryos to learn how to be more sociable." He then looked up at the silver-haired boy beside him. "Isn't that right, boy?" he asked. Akuryos just nodded. Then, Bull (in his original form) came running towards them. "Hey! Akuryos! Shin! Good t' see ya!: he said. "Nice to see you too, kid," said Shin, as Bull stopped in front of them. Akuryos smiled as he said, "... Hi, Bull."

Meanwhile, Wen and Enjyu were painting a sign for Mie's Cat Cafe. While doing their job, they were discussing something.

"Hey Wen," called Enjyu. "Yeah?" asked Wen. "I noticed that you've... changed," said Enjyu. "Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Wen. "Well, I'm starting to notice that your little CRUSH on Liena is missing," said Enjyu. "Uh... well, you could say that..." said Wen, as he blushed lightly. "Why is that?" asked Enjyu. "Well, I just felt like... I'm not the man for her..." said Wen "But you were helping her during the last Tournament," said Enjyu.

"Yeah, that is true. But after all that terrible revelation thingy, I guess I'm giving up on her."

"... Is that so?"

"And besides..." Wen looked slyly at Enjyu. "I think there's ANOTHER guy catching her eye." Enjyu frowned and asked, "Oh yeah? Who?" Wen smiled slyly and said, "You." Enjyu made a disgusted look and asked, "And why the hell would you say that?" Wen then said, "Rerember that Kevin boy you were talking about? He looked A LOT like YOU **AND** LIENA."

"What about that stupid fact?" asked Enjyu, as he began to glow red.

"It means... YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET MARRIED! And it also means your SON will be like that!" exclaimed Wen, as he grinned widely.

"NOW WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT, YOU-?!"

Wen interrupted Enjyu, as he sang:

"Enjyu and Liena, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes out a baby named Kevin in a baby carriage!"

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Enjyu? Your face's all red now!"

"Well, I'm not gonna be the only one, after I paint YOURS!"

So started the chase of Enjyu and Wen, as Enjyu cursed loudly while holding a red paint dipped paintbrush, and Wen laughing out loud.

Meanwhile, in Mie's Cat Cafe, Liena and Gray were washing the dishes, while Li was cooking some food. Liena was talking to Gray about something. Something about herself.

"Aw, come on, big brother...:"

"No..."

"Please?"

"I said no, Liena."

"But..."

"No buts."

"But I'm already a teenager, you know! I'm not a little girl anymore, you know!"

"But still, you are my sister."

Liena sighed. "Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because I said so," Gray said sternly.

"You're no fair."

Gray sighed. "Alright already. Just HIM, alright?"

Liena smiled. She was thinking about going out in the carnival with a boy. That boy was Enjyu. She was planning to spend some time with Enjyu, after all that save-the-world stuff. What she needs is a permission from her older brother. And she did. She felt glad. They then just continue their chore. Li continued his cooking. He then thought of something. _I swear... I think... somthing's not right here... _Li thought to himself.

* * *

Night was falling as the carnival's lights began to shine. Many people were starting to gather in the carnival. For some reason, Bull was getting a little annoyed. He's not the only one, though. Enjyu was pretty frustrated about it too. They were stuck in the middle of the crowd. Bull was looking for Karat, while Enjyu was looking for Liena. 

"Dammit, Bull. I knew coming with you would lead us nowhere," said Enjyu. "What the heck do you expect?" said Bull (in his 2nd form). "There are lots of people coming here in this carnival."

"What's worse, we still have to be on stage for a recognition," said Enjyu.

"Then why the heck are you looking for Liena?:" asked Bull.

"... She promised she's tell me something..." answered Enjyu, without looking at Bull.

"Wait, I've got an idea," said Bull. "Let's go to the front stage! Maybe we can find the others there!" Enjyu then said, "That sounds like a good idea..."

They then ran off towards the way to the stage. While running for awhile, Bull bumped into someone.

"OOF!"

"AH!"

Bull was the first to apologize. "Ow... I'm sorry there... I-" He was cut off by the person who bumped him. "Bull? Bull!" The voice belonged to Karat. "Karat?!" He stood up and looked at her. She looked the same. Only, she was wearing a skirt, and she is wearing a white stockings. "Karat! It is you!" said Bull. They both embraced happily. Enjyu coughed for a while to get their attention. Bull and Karat blushed a little. Karat then asked, "Say, where are you boys going?" Bull answered, "To find our friends. They must be in the front stage." Karat then said, "Well, I guess I'll have to go with you. Besides, it's getting a little crowded here...:"

"No problem, Karat," said Enjyu. "It's not as worse as getting lost in the middle of a town you don't really know."

So they started roaming around the carnival, trying to find their way through the crowd. Just then, they notice a starnge-looking tent. It was purple, with some crystal symbols on the sides. "Whaat a weird-looking tent," said Bull. Then, they heard a soft femine voice from the tent.

"Come, my friends... Don't you want to me to fix up your memories? Come in..."

Bull, Karat, and Enjyu fell silent. "... Should we?" asked Karat.

"Come, come..." the voice said. "I sense something... missing from you..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamto and Co. were in the frnt stage. The only missing persons were Bull and Enjyu. "Oh, where did that guy went off to?" asked Yamato. "Brother, I'm getting worried..." said Liena. "Don't worry, Liena. I'm sure he's just trying to get something, " said Gray. Li thought, _Where ARE they? And why do I feel like... something's not right? It's like..._ He looked around the carnival. _... this carnival is... trying to tell me... or US... something... _Then, from above a pole where no one ever noticed, a girl with purple long clothing watched carefully at Yamato and Co. _... Something... is coming..._ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a tent, Bull, Karat, and Enjyu sat on the chairs. They looked in front of them, and saw a purple-haired girl, wearing an exotic-type of clothes. In front of her was a table with a crystal ball and a pack of cards. She looked liked a fortune-teller or so. Whatever it is, all seemed strange for Bull, Karat, and Enjyu. 

"... I see you are the heroes of the B-DaWorld," said the girl in a soft voice. She obviouly talking to Bull and Enjyu.

"Uh... yes, we are," said Bull.

"Bull Borgnine, I persume?" she asked. Bull nodded. She then said, "Lately, I can sence that something is missing from you..."

"Come again?"

"My crystal ball and my cards are saying so too," she continued. "It's like... they're saying that you forgot something very important." Karat then whispered to Bull, "Bull, I don't understand her..."

"Me neither, Karat..."

"You, Miss Karat, also have forgotten that memory with your boyfriend," said the girl.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hmph. Does that mean I get to join the club too?" asked Enjyu. The girl turned to her, and said, "Yes indeed, Enjyu." Meanwhile, behind a cupboard, a pink-haired girl wearing a tube eyed carefully on the purple-haired girl. _... I sure hope she's right... _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato and Co. met up with the Super Arc Five. "Hey guys! Hey Joe!" greeted Terry. Joe smiled, then quickly looked a little neautral. Terry was confused by his actions. "Uh... Joe?" he asked. Sly then said, "Aw, don't mind him, Terry." Terry then asked, "Why is that so?" Asado answered, "Lately, something's been bugging Joe." 

"And what's that?"

"He.. won't tell us."

"I see..."

Then, Joshua asked, "Uh, Yamato? Have you seen a girl with a purple hair, wearing an exotic-looking dress?" Yamato shook his head and answered, "Uh, nope. Don't see her around here..." Joshua then muttered, "So that means her pink-haired best friend can't be found too..." Wen then asked, "Come again?" Cain then answered, "You see, we brought along some girl who hangs ariund our place. She's suppose to be with her best friend. But by the time we got here, they went missing."

"... Is that so..." wondered Gray.

Meanwhile, just beahind a tent near the front stage, a girl with a light blue hair, wearing a blue blouse and pink pants eyed on Cain. _... Could it be... Cain? _she thought. At the same time, a brunette girl on the other tent was looking at Gray. ..._Finally. I have found you, Gray... _Meanwhile, another young brunette girl who was skinny passed behind the group. She seems to be looking for something...

* * *

"Here, come closer to the ball, and maybe the lost memory will return to you..." the girl said.

Bull, Enjyu, and Karat were hesitating, but they decided to do it anyway, because they were curious. As they did, the crystal glowed brightly. Then, the light began to feel the whole tent. They couldn't see a thing. Only fuzzy images that are unknown to them. Bull thought he saw himself, but it was still to fuzzy. Karat can also see that. Same thing for Enjyu, as he saw his fuzzy self. Then, the images began to get clearer and clearer.To their horror, they see Bull's and Enjyu's dark self. Then, the other dark copies of Yamato and Co. have also appeared in front of them. Bull, Karat, and Enjyu were speechless. They didn't know what to do. Then, Bull muttered, "... I... I remember..."

The light stopped glowing. Bull looked surprised as he transformed into his second form. He was kneeling down on his kness, shaking from tip to toe. Karat was so concerned, she exclaimed, "Bull? What's wrong?" Bull then replied slowly, "The... The Dark Clones...! I remember!" Enjyu then said, "The... Dark Clones? Bull, why do you reme,ber this?" Bull replied, "Don't YOU remember? They attacked us months before the last Tournament!" He then turned to Karat as he said, "Karat, don't you remember too? They were the ones who captured you! As a ransom, I have to give up my ambition as a B-DaMechanic!"

Karat and Enjyu exchanged looks. Then, they remembered. Images of the Dark Clones returned in their minds. And their question returned.

Who made the Dark Clones?

The only thing they need now, is an answer.

Sudenly, the deck of cards began to surround Enjyu. "What the?! What the hell is going on?!" he exclaimed. "Enjyu!" cried Bull and Karat. "Wait," said the girl. "I think my cards are trying to say something..." The cards continued to surround Enjyu. Then, some of them attached themselves to Enjyu's chest. They began to glow eeriely. Enjyu broke a clod sweat. _Wha... What the hell?_ he thought. _Why the hell am I... feeling uneasy?! _Then, the cards quickly went back to its original deck.

Everyone was silent. Then, the girl spoke up. "... It's a warning..."

"Wh-What the hell was that all about?!" demanded Enjyu. "Why... are your cards acting like that?!"

"... They are warning you..."

"E-Excuse me?"

"... Something bad... or horrible, will happen to you..."

"Like what?"

"... That I do not know..."

Just then, the pink-haired girl came out from the back of the cupboard. "Oh come on, Aemi! I thought you said you can tell what your cards are saying!"

"... Sorry, Miia. I think I still need more training," said the purple-haired girl, now known as Aemi.

Bull, Karat, and Enjyu fell silent. Then, someone came in the tent. It was Joshua and Yamato. "A-ha! I knew you two would be here," said Joshua. "So that's Aemi and Miia, huh,,," said Yamato. He then spotted Bull, Karat, and Enjyu. "There you are, you guys! I've been looking all over for ya! And Karat! Good to see you!" Karat just smiled and said, "It's good to see you too, Yamato." Bull then said, "Well? Has the recognition started yet?" Yamato answered, "Well, in few minutes, yes! Now c'mon!"

They all went out of Aemi's tent. "Ey, it's nice to see one of the B-DaHeroes," said Miia. "It sure is an honor," said Aemi. "Aww, I'm flattered!" said Yamato, as he made a cat-like smile. He then noticed Enjyu's uneasy look. "Enjyu? What's wrong? You looks kinda... uncomfortable," said Yamato. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Yamato," said Enjyu. "Has Aemi been giving you some fortunes awhile ago?" asked Joshua. Enjyu fell silent, and nodded. Joshua sighed and said to Aemi, "Okay, Aemi. What did you say this time? And why must you do this?" Miia answered in a bored way, "Aw, we were bored, that's what. Besides, every carnival needs a little dose of fortune-telling!" Joshua sweatdropped and said, "But you don't even have any permission to do so, Miia." Miia just said, "Riiight... whatever."

As for Enjyu, he can't help but think about Aemi's cards. _... Why did some of them attached themselves on my chest? _thought Enjyu. _What does this all means...? _Meanhwhile, unknown to everyone in the carnival., someone was watching Enjyu all this time. _Hmhmhm... Enjyu, your strength will be mine..._

* * *

**A/N: **PHEW! Finally! It's done! Yes, all the OCs here are introduced! To know more about them, go to my dA gallery, and find my "B-DaFriends" friend list. Oh man, I am sooo dead... (faces my mom) I need to go to sleep now... (it's 10:30 PM here! OMG...) Night! 


End file.
